


The Hickey

by joliverwrites



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: at least i hope it is, but im pretty sure i edited out everything hinting at reader being female, gender neutral reader, i originally wrote this as female!reader, mell!reader, ur his twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joliverwrites/pseuds/joliverwrites
Summary: Maybe you should try to be more sneaky about certain things when your boyfriend is your twin brother's best friend.





	The Hickey

                    When you woke up this morning, you hadn’t expected so much to go wrong. But then again, how could you? There was no way you could’ve known that after you woke up from an amazing sleep at the lovely hour of eleven in the morning that you would be in such deep shit by noon.  _Literally_  no way.

                    You hopped out of bed in the morning and headed to the bathroom to brush your teeth. You hadn’t noticed it at first, the haze of sleep blinding you. While you were flossing, you tilted your head to the side and noticed something on your neck. You looked at it in horror. It was a hickey. A big, dark, very  _visible_  hickey. You rubbed your hand over it and realized with a groan that there was no way you could cover it all the way. 

                    Your annoyance was immediately directed toward your boyfriend, Jeremy. He was the one to give you a hickey when he snuck over last night. It was difficult to sneak him past your twin brother Michael’s room, but once you had, he had pressed you against your closed door and cheekily pressed kisses up and down your neck. You had made out and watched movies and cuddled, giggling quietly after you were almost caught by Michael knocking on your door and asking why you were up so late.

                    You had successfully snuck him back out at the end of the night, sighing in a cliche lovesick teenager way and then sleeping peacefully for the rest of the night. Luckily, Michael wasn’t home at the moment, so he wouldn’t see it anytime soon, and your moms were on a business trip together out of town.

                    You pulled your phone from your pocket and quickly pulled up Jeremy’s contact, taking a photo of the dark purple hickey on your neck and sending it, typing out an annoyed text.

_**(Image Attached)** _

_(y/n): you left a hickey!!_

_(y/n): wth jer!_

_(y/n): what if michael sees??_

                    You tapped your foot as you waited. When your phone buzzed with his response, you were beyond confused by what he had sent back.

_Jer: what the fuck_

                    You began to tap out a response, brows furrowed in confusion, but before you could finish it, your phone buzzed again.

_Jer: you and jeremy are dating?_

                    Okay, what the fuck. Was he seriously messing with you? You rolled your eyes.

_(y/n): what the hell are you talking about jer_

_Jer: this isn’t jeremy_

_Jer: he’s in the kitchen_

                    Your blood ran cold as you remembered just where your brother was.

_(y/n): michael??_

_Jer: yup_

                    Oh,  _shit_. You pressed call. It rang once before Michael answered. “What the fuck.” you sighed. “Michael-” “Why didn’t you tell me?” he demanded, and you scoffed. “Because he’s your best friend and we thought it would make things weird!” you exclaimed. You could hear Michael huff quietly. “How long?” he asked, and you paused. “…..Two months?” you said, and you could almost see Michael’s jaw drop when you heard the deafening silence. “What the  _fuck_.” he said, and you shook your head.

                    “It’s not that big a deal, Mikey! Why do you even have Jeremy’s phone, anyway?” you asked. “He went to the kitchen to get us snacks and I heard someone, like, rapid-fire texting him. I saw it was you and I was wondering why you were blowing up  _my_  best friend’s phone.” you winced. That was a good reason. Suddenly, you heard a muffled voice in the background of the call. “Michael, who are you talking to?” it was Jeremy. “Is that my pho-” “I’m talking to your partner.” Michael interrupted. Everything was silent for a moment, until all hell broke loose.

“ _Michael, give me my phone!_ ”

“ _Two months!_ ”

“ _Can everyone just shut the hell up?_ ”

                    It was your angry exclamation that made everyone go silent once more. “Put me on speaker.” you ordered. A beat. “Am I on?” you asked. “Yeah.” Michael muttered. “Okay. Michael, we’re sorry for keeping this secret from you, alright? We know it was a shitty thing to do and we apologize.” it was silent for a few moments. “It’s fine, I guess.” Michael said. “It’s just- you’re my little sibling!” he said in a defensive tone. “Michael, I’m two minutes younger than you.” you deadpanned. “Still!” he insisted, and you rolled your eyes. “So, we all good?” you asked. Michael sighed. “Yeah. I guess we’re good.” you could hear Jeremy’s relieved sigh from the other end of the phone.

                    It was silent for about three seconds. “Just so you know, I’m definitely telling mom.” you froze. “You wouldn’t fucking dare, Michael.” you seethed. Your moms would kill you if they knew you got a hickey. Especially a hickey from  _Jeremy_ , who was over _all the time_. You could distantly hear Jeremy’s protests. “Oh yeah? Why not?” he asked tauntingly, and you gritted your teeth. “Because if you do, I’ll show them your porn stash.” it was dead silent. “How the fuck did you know about that?” Michael demanded after a moment, and you smirked. You had him there.

                    “I was looking for one of your hoodies in your room, ‘cause it was fuckass cold in the house and all mine were dirty. By the way, Mike, in the back of your closet isn’t a good place to hide all your shitty pornos.” Jeremy let out a loud snort, and you grinned. “Touche, (Y/N). Touche. I’ll be home soon.” Michael said, hanging up.

                    You let out a loud laugh and texted Jeremy’s phone.

_(y/n): give jeremy his phone back u fuckin creep lol_

_Jer: fine_

                    You chuckled lightly at your childish brother before sending another text.

_(y/n): jer?_

_Jer: yeah its me_

_Jer: sorry if i knew michael was gonna grab my phone i wouldve taken it with me_

_(y/n): its fine babe_

_(y/n): wanna come over?_

_Jer: sure_

_Jer: omw got a ride with michael_

                    You smiled giddily, sitting on your bed and awaiting the arrival of your adorably dorky boyfriend and your annoying twin brother.

                    Jeez. That could’ve ended a lot worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, feel free to comment/leave kudos!


End file.
